bladeofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Using skills
Using Skills There are three types of skills in BoD Online. (Combat, Special and Body Training. New skill, Ban-seon-sul, will be available soon.) Plus, there are body training points with which players can increase the ability points (Stat) of their characters. If a character gets used to using a specific weapon, the character's Expertness in wielding the weapon will increase. Types of Skills BoD Online provides four types of skills, combat skills, body training, special skills (aka Bigis) and Ultimate Bigis (Not implemented yet). -1 Combat Skills These are mainly attack skills, and your character has to have a target to use the skills. If you use a combat skill, it will consume your character's Chi. If Chi becomes zero, you cannot use any skill. As combat skills have a hierarchical system, characters have to acquire low level skills before acquiring high level skills. You need to pay skill points to acquire these skills. -2 Body Training Body training skills help characters improve their defense. As these skills are applied automatically, characters do not need to do anything. These skills do not consume characters' Chi. Each body training skill works independently, and characters have the same body training skills. You need to pay skill points to acquire these skills. -3 Special Skills & Ban-seon-sul These are hidden skills and more powerful than combat skills. High level characters can use these skills without paying skill points. Especially, these skills are useful in PvP. >>Ban-seon-sul This consists of the most powerful skills that can be used by the best characters that almost attain the stage of an ascetic. These skills are more powerful than special skills. (Not implemented yet) -4 Expertness (mastery) As a character gets used to using a weapon, the character's expertness in wielding the weapon increases giving the character additional powerful ability points when it uses the weapon. Expertness is applied automatically and does not consume Chi. You do not need to pay skill points to acquire expertness. Each profession offers expertness in two kinds of weapons. Skill Points and Acquisition of Skills Skill points are divided into combat skills points, body training points and special skill acquisition points which can be earned by attaining some levels. Generally, 1 point is added to both combat skill points and body training points by going up a level. -From level 1 to level 10, a two-level increase gives you 1 point. -From level 11, a one-level increase gives you 1 point. -Every level which is a multiple of 10, such as level 10, level 20, level 30, etc, gives you additional 1 point. -From level 40, every level which is a multiple of 5 gives you additional 1 point. To acquire skills you want, you have to meet requirements. As there is a combat skill roadmap, you have to acquire low level skills before acquiring high level ones. Plus, you have to attain a certain level to acquire some skills. You can invest your body training points as you wish, but there is a "level restriction" that prevents you from investing all of your points in a specific body training skill. Ban-seon-sul will be available soon. The level of Expertness is increased by using weapons. To increase the level of Expertness, you need to use "General Attacks," and "Skill Attacks" have no influence on Expertness Using Skills Press a skill button or the K key to open the Skill Window. You can check available skill icons in the Skill Window. To use a combat skill, right click the skill or store the icon in the Shortcut Window and press its shortcut key. Body training and Expertness are applied automatically. If you click a skill icon to use, the icon will stick to the mouse pointer. While holding the skill icon, click an empty slot in the Shortcut Window to store the skill. Press the shortcut key of the slot to use the skill. Items stored in the Shortcut Window can be used by pressing one of 12 keys, 1, 2,…, and =, from left to right, and other shortcut slots on the upper part can be used by right clicking them.